Season 4 Episode 1: Intentions
by Buddi563
Summary: My own spin on how I think the series should have continued. Kyle and Jessi interrogate Cassidy to find more information on Grace Kingsley and Latnok's intentions. Kyle tells Amanda the truth about who he really is. Jessi confronts Nate. (This series will be Kessi with a small hint of Kymanda)
1. Introduction

**Season 4 Episode 1****:** _Introduction_

_His throat felt like a twig beneath the palm of my hand. Cassidy was so fragile... so small. Yet he was the reason behind the chaos consuming my life. His pulse pounded against my skin as I squeezed tighter, feeling it grow slower as I held him suspended against the wall. I could have done it. I could have ended him right then and there, but then he spoke. If what he said about Grace Kingsley being my mother was true, I longed to know more. _

Kyle gripped Cassidy's throat even tighter than before when he claimed to be his brother. What kind of person would threaten to hurt his brother and everyone he cared most about? Why did he deserve to live? Kyle panted, his nostrils flaring as he looked Cassidy straight in the eye. He would soon pass out if Kyle didn't let go now, but Kyle hesitated. He was so angry of the words he spoke about making Jessi wish she were dead, and hurting everyone he loved starting with Amanda.

Then he thought of the Trager's. He remembered the look on Stephen and Nicole's faces when Cassidy told them how Jessi had murdered that man in the woods. They were shocked, terrified, and disappointed. Kyle then placed himself in Jessi's shoes, and imagined if his family looked at him the way they looked at Jessi; a murderer. His grip around Cassidy's throat loosened, and the man fell hard onto the ground, doubling over and gasping for air before choking on his own cough. Kyle stumbled backwards, tripping over a piece of the broken doorframe and also falling onto the ground. His head spun as he had a brief moment of panic. He had been so close to taking another man's life. What had he become?

_Cue Kyle XY Opening Sequence_


	2. Scene 1

**Season 4 Episode 1****: **_Scene 1_

"Kyle!" a voice said. He turned his head and saw Jessi leaping over the fence and into the backyard. Not so far behind, Kyle could see Amanda, following Jessi, yet not as fluidly as the brunette. Jessi stopped between Kyle and Cassidy while Amanda knelt next to Kyle. "Kyle we found something you're going to want to see," Jessi said. She turned her head to see Cassidy attempting to stand, but with an extension of her hand, he was sent back onto the ground as if an enormous weight were set on him.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Amanda asked frightfully, placing her small hand on Kyle's chest. He gave her a smile, his heart fluttering with relief that she was okay as he placed his hand on her own.

"I'm okay," he said, standing off the ground. Jessi glared at the two, unknowingly rolling her eyes before approaching Kyle.

"Here, take this," she said, placing a blue folder into his arms. "That's all of Nate's research on you and Latnok's experiments. There's a file I found... an origins file." Amanda crossed her arms, noticing how close Jessi was to Kyle and how she acted as if she were the only one in Nate's dorm room helping Kyle. "I found it on his computer. I backed it up and printed it off... Kyle, there's something you need to know about Grace Kinglsey... She's your-"

"Mother, I heard," Kyle finished her sentence.

"What? How?" Jessi asked.

"He told me," Kyle gestured to Cassidy.

"Kyle, what is going on?!" Amanda asked, assessing the damage to the Trager's back door and porch. He turned to face her, taking her hands in his own.

"Amanda, I promise I'll tell you everything," he began. "But right now I need you to be safe. Go home, lock all of your doors and windows, and set your security system."

"But Kyle- I want to help," Amanda pleaded.

"No," Kyle said more sternly. "Please, Amanda. You've already done enough for me." Amanda gave a small smile, glad that her efforts didn't go unnoticed. Jessi stood next to Cassidy, her arms crossed and a smug expression on her face. Amanda looked from Kyle to Jessi and Cassidy before turning around and running to her house. Kyle was still and quiet for a moment. Cassidy tried to speak, but Jessi held out her hand and he gagged instead. Kyle listened for the sound of Amanda's door shutting and the beeping of her alarm code before he made his next move.

"What happened here?" Jessi finally asked.

"He found out you were still alive, and he threatened me," Kyle said. Jessi looked confused, knowing that Kyle wouldn't have made this much of a mess if he was simply being threatened. "And you." Jessi grew more attentive, a small smile crossing her face. "And Amanda." It was gone. "And everyone else I care about. I wasn't going to let that happen." Jessi grinded her teeth.

"Where are Stephen and Nicole?" she asked. Kyle didn't respond to her, but instead moved back toward Cassidy, getting onto his level, and grabbing onto the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do to them?" Kyle asked sternly, his eyebrows furrowed as he scowled at the man. Cassidy smirked, and chuckled slightly. Kyle pulled him forward and then slammed him back into the wall, letting his head hit forcefully. Cassidy's smirk disappeared and he looked annoyed, reaching to caress his skull.

"Ow, okay," he said as he rubbed his head. "Don't worry 'bout them, they're safe. Probably having a cup of tea with mum."

"They're with Grace?" Kyle asked, eyes moving about thoughtfully. "Why would they be with Grace?"

"_Where_ are they?" Jessi chimed in. Cassidy glared at her, but then turned back to Kyle.

"For safe keeping," he replied, ignoring Jessi's question. Kyle's grip on Cassidy's shirt grew tighter.

"The only thing they need to be kept safe from is you," he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm offended," Cassidy responded matter-of-factly. "But they're safe... as long as you do what I say."

"So what, you're holding them for ransom?" Jessi said. Cassidy chuckled.

"Where are they!?" Kyle asked, still holding him tightly against the wall. Cassidy looked him in the eye but said nothing. "Tell me!" Again he hit him against the wall, but Cassidy remained silent. Jessi moved forward and punched Cassidy in the face, scowling furiously at him. The force of her punch threw his head into the wall and knocked him unconscious. He grew limp in Kyle's grip.

"Oops," Jessi said, trying to hide the pleasure that she felt.

Declan had left The Rack in a panic.

The last worker was starting to close everything down and he decided to use the bathroom before Lori, Josh, and himself were to head out. Just as he was leaving the bathroom, he noticed a group of people enter The Rack. Then he heard Nicole and Stephen's voice.

"Where's Kyle? He said he needed to show us something," Nicole said.

"What?" Josh said confused. "Kyle's not here, last I knew he was at Latnok with the bacteria."

"Sorry, we're closed," the worker behind the counter said to the people as they entered. Declan stepped back into the bathroom so nobody could see him. He started to hear muffled chaos. He wanted to leave and help them, but the five of them were no match for the men who had entered The Rack. Even if he did try to fight them, he'd end up in a mess just like the Trager's.

He listened to them struggle, and peered out a small crack of the door and watched them carry the Trager's away. His heart broke as he watched a man dragging Lori forcefully out of The Rack, holding her mouth to muffle her protest. It was obvious that the Trager's needed to be alive. As soon as they were all gone, Declan ran out of the bathroom. The worker behind the counter was on the floor. Declan checked his pulse to confirm that he was just knocked out instead of killed.

Declan left The Rack from the back door and into the alley. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Foss' number.

"Hello?" Tom answered.

"Foss! I- I don't know what happened. We were at The Rack and these guys came and they took the Trager's!" Declan told him quickly as he ran to his car.

"What? Did they say anything?" Foss asked.

"No, nothing!" Declan responded. "They just came in and dragged them off. I'm going to Latnok, Kyle went there to deactivate the formula."

"He should be home by now, if he wasn't compromised," Foss said thoughtfully. "Meet me at the Trager's house."

"Okay," Declan hung up the phone and sped down the highway.


End file.
